


A Small Stretching Of The Truth

by storybored



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, Dream Sequence, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, kinda angstyish, oliver doesn't get a dream because we saw his
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Based off a conversation I had with scionofthelongproject, about how terrible it was that if Slade didn't make it off the boat no one would tell his family what actually happened to him, and that he didn't have a message to give. There will be a chapter for each character's" truth".





	1. The Dreams, and a Half-Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scionofthelongproject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionofthelongproject/gifts).



Slade laid underneath his jacket as Sara and Oliver talked about what to say to each other’s families if they didn’t get off the island. He didn’t have the luxury to think like that. It wasn’t just the fact that they were from different sides of the world that prevented him from weighing in on that conversation, it was the fact that he needed to go home and hug his children, deal with his wife,  _ ‘God, Adeline. _ ’ Sweet, crazy, swears-like-a-sailor and can-out-drink-anyone Adeline, him and Billy were only part of the unit, Adeline made up the rest. They were a team and he just wanted to see her again. He wanted to hold Grant and Joey in his arms. 

He was dreading what would happen if he got off the island and had to face Wade. Wade wasn’t as close to Billy as Slade was but Billy was still his younger brother. And Slade killed him, sure it wasn’t much of a choice when it really came down to it, but Billy was still his sons’ godfather and it might have been almost half a year ago but it still hurt. He still misses his best friend and brother in arms. Wade wouldn’t see it that way, Wade might not see it that way, may not see the way Billy betrayed his country to further his own goals. Slade had to make it back to Perth even if it was just to get court martialed immediately after. 

Slade shifted trying to get comfortable on the cot and heard Sara mention that if she didn’t get out of the freighter alive that to tell her family that she died upon the gambit. Must’ve been the name of Oliver’s boat. Slade felt cold and achy, the mirakuru didn’t do anything to fix and heal his scar tissue, nights like these made Slade truly realize how much the island changed him,”We should get some sleep before tomorrow.”

_ Slade felt the warmth on his back, and tightened his arms around Adeline, the mess of flower scented hair pressed against his face gave away who it was,”Slade……” _

_ Slade hummed as he buried his head in between his pillow and Adeline’s hair, Adeline’s voice was still sleepy as she went to go sit up but was still held down by Slade’s arms,”Slade….It’s Christmas…..We’re going camping with Deforge and Wintergreen.” _

_ Slade sighed and yawned,”If we don’t get out of bed before they do, we can say we overslept.” _

_ “When have our children ever slept in for Christmas ?” Adeline said turning to face Slade. She touched his forehead with hers, and Slade opened his eyes, and saw Adeline staring at him from under half lidded eyes as she tilted her head to kiss him,”I missed you Mr. Wilson.” _

_ Slade kissed her back and spoke between their kisses,”You too, Mrs. Wilson.” _

_ The door was slammed open and Slade tensed as two seperate weights launched themself on their bed. Slade sat up and looked at Grant who was sitting at the foot of the bed and Joey was sitting perched between his mom and dad using his dad’s leg to stabilize himself,”It’s Christmas, we’re going camping we were supposed to leave hours ago.” _

_ Slade sat up and looked at his children, his beautiful children. God, did he miss them. Slade has a worn out picture of them in his pocket. He looked at it every day when he wasn’t being tortured by Fyers or in fear for his life. After he joined up with Oliver and Shado he stopped looking at the photo as often, he wanted to keep their identities more private. There needed to be some boundaries. After Sara joined up with them Slade stopped looking at the photo until he was totally alone or was the only one awake. Oliver might have trusted Sara but Slade didn’t, she was lying about something and that made Slade’s hair stand on end. _

Sara watched as Slade began to sleep, his jacket wrapped around him tightly. She didn’t trust him, he was hiding something. Oliver was laying on the floor one arm across his stomach. Sara took Oliver’s cot and she was closer to Slade then to Oliver. She could see Slade’s swords laying by the edge of his bed, and one of his hands dangling down barely brushing the handle. Alert even when he was asleep. Sara pillowed her head on her arm and drifted off.

_ Sara entered her parents house and heard sounds from the kitchen. Laurel sitting on the counter watching the rockets play. Her dad was standing by the counter watching the game while he was cooking. Her mom was sitting at the dining table highlighting a stack of academic papers. Sara knocked on the wall and Dinah looked up first, dropping what she was doing to run and embrace her youngest daughter. Quentin looked up to see where his wife ran to,”Sara!” _

_ Sara wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed her tight,”Mom!” _

_ Quentin came and wrapped his arms around the both of them,”I’m so happy your home! I never thought I’d see you again. I’m so glad your home Sara.” _

_ Laurel didn’t join in the hug causing Sara to pull away and look at her older sister worriedly. Laurel scowled and walked out of the kitchen leaving Sara to call out to her,”Laurel, Laurel wait!” _

Sara gasped and sat up, quickly glancing around the airplane seeing Slade sitting up looking at a wrinkled water damaged photo. Slade put the photo away as soon as Sara’s eyes landed on him,”We need to start getting ready.”

Sara looked at Oliver who was still passed out on the floor,”What about Oliver?”

“Let him be, the more time he sleeps the more time we have to enjoy the peace and quiet.” Slade said beginning to put on his armour. Sara began to pull on her jacket and she cleared her throat, she didn’t trust or even like Slade. The mirakuru running through his veins made him unpredictable, prone to violent mood swings. If what Oliver said was true he could easily kill them without breaking a sweat even before the serum, but after it could happen even faster. If he found out about Shado, he could easily run through them and he wouldn’t feel bad about it. 

Oliver jolted awake, as Slade lifted up the parachute to check it and make sure that it wouldn’t kill them when he deployed the parachute,”Rise and shine, kid. It’s time.”

Oliver looked around before opening the trunk containing his hood, bow and arrows. Slade grabbed his mask and slung the bag over his shoulders before stepping out of the plane,”Come on. We have a freighter to capture.”

Oliver walked out after Slade and grabbed his arm,”Slade, on the small chance you don’t make it. Is there anything you want me to say?”

Slade turned to face OLiver, leaning close so Sara wouldn’t overhear,”You’d know what to say when the time comes. I trust you kid.”

“Perth, right?” Oliver said as Slade pulled ahead his head still turned toward Oliver to show that he was still listening. A quick nod from Slade as Sara exited the plane, Slade smiled and pat Oliver on the shoulder before walking away from his home for the past few years.


	2. Chapter 2

So I’m taking a break from writing for a moment. My personal life has gotten extremely hectic and I’m trying to rewrite a few stories and write several outlines for them. I don’t know when my hiatus will be over but I am extremely sorry for this.


End file.
